Current media systems allow users to browse media asset information corresponding to media asset sources in interactive grid displays. Typically the interactive grid displays contain time interval information on one axis and media asset sources on a second axis. The second axis of media asset sources may contain preferred media asset sources, for example channels labeled as “favorite” channels. When a user browses the interactive display by changing the time interval in the interactive grid display, typically all of the media asset sources are updated to display new media assets at the new time interval.
However, updating the display of every media asset source can require a large amount of computational resources. The conservation of resources is especially important for mobile systems (e.g., cell phones, tablets, music players, laptops) where resources are scarce. Also, users may only prefer to see media assets for the preferred media asset sources, thus the resources consumed updating the non-preferred media asset sources may not be as beneficial to the user.